Laura Harrison
Laura Marie Brady '''(née '''Harrison; born February 6, 1979) is an English professional wrestler who is currently signed to the WWE where she performs on the SmackDown brand under her maiden name of Laura Harrison. Brady is one of the most accomplished female wrestlers of all-time. She is also known for breaking down walls between mens and womens wrestling. She is the only woman to hold a men's world championship having held the TNA World Heavyweight Championship for 72 days before being forced to vacate it but instead lay down for her brother James to win the title off her. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Dragon Slayer (Standing cutter transitioned into a modified dragon sleeper) **''Death Drop'' (One-handed electric chair driver) Championships and Accomplishments *'All Pro Wrestling' **'APW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with James Harrison *'Allied Independent Wrestling Federation' **'AIWF World Women's Championship (5 times) *'Chaotic Wrestling' **'CW Women's Championship (2 times) **CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matthew Harrison *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **'CZW Medal of Valor Championship (1 time) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **'ECWA Women's Championship (1 time; inaugural) *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' **'FWE Women's Championship (2 times; inaugural) *'House of Pain Wrestling Federation' **'HoPWF Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) **HoPWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with James Harrison *'IWA-Mid South' **'IWA Mid-South Women's Championship (2 times; inaugural and final) **IWA Mid-South Queen of the Deathmatch (2006, 2014) *'Lucha Underground' **'Lucha Underground Championship (1 time) **Gift of the Gods Championship (1 time) **Lucha Underground Trios Championship (1 time) – with Prince Puma and Rey Mysterio **Aztec Warfare III **First Triple Crown Champion *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **'MCW Women's Championship (2 times) **MCW Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) **MCW Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with James Harrison *'National Wrestling Alliance' **'NWA World Women's Championship (8 times) **NWA Lonestar Women's Championship (4 times) **NWA Mid-Atlantic Women's Championship (2 times) **NWA SuperGirls Championship (2 times) **NWA New England Women's Championship (1 time; final) **NWA World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with James Harrison (5), Matthew Harrison (1) **NWA Hall of Fame (2014) – as part of Night Core **NWA Hall of Fame (2016) *'National Wrestling League' **'NWL Ladies Championship (3 times) **NWL Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **NWL/HoPWF Luchadore Championship (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Women's Championship (11 times) **OVW Television Championship (1 time) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with James Harrison (1), Matthew Harrison (1) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **'PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with James Harrison *'Queens of Combat' **'QOC Championship (1 time; inaugural) *'Reality of Wrestling' **'ROW Diamonds Championship (2 times) *'Resistance Pro Wrestling' **'RPW Women's Championship (2 times; inaugural) *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **'Shimmer Championship (2 times) **Shimmer Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ashley Lane *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **'TNA Knockouts Championship (6 times) **TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 time; inaugural) – with Taylor Wilde **Queen of the Cage (2008) **Queen of the Knockouts (2013) *'Ultra Championship Wrestling' **'UCW-Zero Women's Championship (3 times) *'Women of Wrestling' **'WOW World Championship (2 times; inaugural) **WOW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Loca *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **'WSU Championship (3 times; inaugural) **WSU Spirit Championship (3 times) **WSU Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brooke Carter **J-Cup (2008) **WSU Hall of Fame (2015) *'World Women's Wrestling' **'World Women's Wrestling Championship (4 times) *'World Wrestling League' **'WLW Ladies Championship (7 times)